


teacher's pet

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: you've got a crush on alex, and you decide to tell her
Relationships: Alex Blake & Reader, Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	teacher's pet

You didn’t understand why it started. Maybe it was the soft smile she gave you when you would ask her for extra help. Maybe it was that one brush of your fingers as she returned a paper of yours that she especially loved. It wasn’t intentional-you falling in love with her. It just...happened. She was an attractive woman; there was no denying that. But that wasn’t the reason you had these romantic feelings. You couldn’t put your finger on what specifically about Dr. Alex Blake made you fall in love with her. All you knew was that you were in love with the stunning linguistics professor. 

It was a cold winter day, and you were having the worst day. You slept in, were late to Alex’s class, and you were, for lack of a better description, a hot mess. When you came in, Alex didn’t ask you where you were or what happened. She carried on teaching. Your disheveled state spoke for itself. Alex made a mental note to ask you later on. You were never late to class, and she figured that something must have happened to make you late. You took a seat in the back of the classroom, and you prayed that she wouldn’t be mad at you. Though Alex was quite laid back, you knew her kindness would only stretch so far. She walked up and down the aisles, handing out the worksheet for today, and she stopped at your desk. It was in the back, away from the rest of the class.

“Y/N?” She asked as she dropped the worksheet on your desk.

“Yes?”

“See me in my office after class.”

“Yes, Dr. Blake.”

_ Dr. Blake _ . Everyone called Alex that, well all of her students did. But you were different. For some reason, it set off a spark in her each time you called her it. She shook it off each time. You were her student; she was the teacher. There was a clear power imbalance. Not to mention, if anyone found out, there would be heavy consequences for her and for you. She wasn’t willing to take that risk, at least, not unless she knew you felt the same. Even if she told you she thought of you as more than her student, that could bring repercussions if you decided to let the head of her department know. She would do the right thing: bury her feelings deep inside and pretend they never existed. 

After the class was over, you lingered behind since you knew she wanted to speak to you. Thankfully, you had a large break in between this class and your next one, so it was no problem if Alex wanted to talk your ear off. Frankly, you’d enjoy just listening to her speak: her voice was so soothing. In your humble opinion, she should narrate an audiobook or a sleep meditation. You’d settle for lectures and classes, though. Once everyone had left the room, Alex motioned for you to follow her, and you did. The two of you went to her office, and she closed the door behind the two of you. Her office was cozy. She had stacks of papers neatly piled up on her desk, and she had warm mahogany bookshelves in the back. They were filled with books from various years and time periods. Some were modern, others were collections of ancient works, and some were textbooks about language. Alex had a miniature library in her office, fitting for a linguistics professor. As you sat down in the chair in front of her desk, you plopped your bag down next to you. Alex sat in her office chair and she noticed you were oddly tense. She calmly said,

“Don’t look so tense, Y/N. I’m not here to yell or scream at you, nor am I here to discipline you. Relax. You’re not in any trouble.”

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding, and you relaxed. There was still some tension, but you did your best to push that out of your mind. 

“Do you know why I asked to speak to you?”

“I was late for class?”

“Precisely. Normally, I wouldn’t do this. However, I’ve had the pleasure of having you in my class for more than this one semester, and I know that you’re never late. You’re too uptight for that.”

“I’m sorry, how did you know that?” You asked.

“You forgot that I used to be an FBI profiler. I may have given up that job, but I retained my skills. Your meticulous outlines and precise writing give away your attributes far more than you realize.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for; it was merely an observation I’d made. Now, what happened this morning to make you so late?”

“I overslept. I know that’s not an excuse, but I don’t want to lie and make up something. I overslept, and it was my fault that I missed class. I’m sorry, Dr. Blake. I won’t do it again.”

“That’s okay. But you did miss an important part. Do you have time for me to go over it with you or do you need to go to class?”

“I have plenty of time.”

“Great. Just pull out something to take notes on. This shouldn’t take too long; I don’t think you’ll have too much trouble with this concept.”

“Okay.”

What Alex had intended to be a short lesson ended up turning into a fun chatting session. Neither of you intended it to happen, but it did. Somehow, you went from talking about ellipses and dashes to vacations and dream destinations. You were both smiling and laughing, and you’d forgotten about your frazzled morning. Alex had even given you a cookie out of her secret snack stash to make you feel better. It was no wonder you fell in love with the former FBI agent. She was kind, genuine, and understanding. That was the reason you fell in love with Alex Blake.

“So, do you understand it now?”

“Yep. Thank you so much, Dr. Blake. I’ll see you tomorrow,” you said as you got up to leave.

“Oh, by the way, there’s a quiz at the end of the week. I had told the class before you came in.”

“Okay. Thank you again.”

“Anytime, Y/N. Let me know if you need anything or have questions,” she said as she ran her hand through her hair, brushing it behind her ear.

“I will, Dr. Blake.”

You left Alex’s office relaxed, and you felt refreshed. She made you feel at ease and have butterflies at the same time. You had a smile on your face for the rest of the day, and you knew that these romantic feelings were very much real. Sure, you had known these romantic feelings were real, but this meeting cemented your knowing of those feelings. Her warm, genuine personality made you feel welcomed and safe. Closing your eyes, you held onto the image of her smile. 

You weren’t the only one who held onto a beautiful image. Alex couldn’t help but notice that you were beautiful when you smiled and laughed. She always was drawn to your smile. Resting her head in her hands, she thought about this, and she couldn’t deny it. She had a crush on you. That was a fact, and she didn’t argue with facts. It wasn’t worth the energy or the effort to try and go through all the denial and the sleepless nights. Alex accepted the fact, but she made a note to keep her affections hidden from anyone. 

Both you and Alex liked each other, but neither of you knew what to do about it. Alex couldn’t tell you for fear of losing her job and her reputation being smeared, and you couldn’t tell her because of the fact that she was your professor. Maybe, you figured, since it was your last year, you could have a chance afterwards. But your heart didn’t want to wait that long. You wanted to be in a relationship with Alex, even if it meant you had to keep it a secret. Even if she didn’t feel the same, you thought it would be the best decision to tell her. Well, maybe not tell her outright, but give her a hypothetical situation. You decided on that, and you’d tell her during one of your Friday afternoon catch-up sessions. It wasn’t a formal thing; you just would often pop in, say hello, and you’d end up chatting with Alex. That was when you’d tell her. 

You popped into Alex’s office on Friday and you took your usual seat in front of her desk. She gave you a warm smile and asked,

“So what are we talking about today?”

“Well, I have a little bit of a dilemma.”

“Do you? What’s going on?”

“Well, it’s a romantic thing. I like this person, but I don’t know if they like me back. And, even if they do, I don’t think they’re willing to enter into a relationship with me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“They’re just...they’re in a position of power and authority. It would be improper, and I know that. I just...I’m willing to keep the secret and be discreet.”

“Well, these kinds of relationships do happen. I don’t want to assume anything, nor am I trying to, but is this person male or female?”

“Female. I’m not even sure if she likes women romantically or sexually.”

“Well, Y/N,” Alex said, in that same calm tone that you loved, “I think you should be open with her about your feelings. I’m not sure how close you are to this woman, but if you’re close with her, I think you should tell her how you feel. I’m sure she’ll be understanding. If you’re not comfortable telling her, that’s okay too. Really, you should be doing what you think is best.”

“Okay,” you nodded. “Okay.”

“Is that your big dilemma? This romance thing?”

“It is. I know it’s stupid, but it’s been on my mind and I don’t know what to do to get it off.”

“Well, who’s it about?”

You were trapped. Knowing that Alex was a profiler, she would be able to see through any lie you told. Sure, you could fool your friends into thinking you were fine, but you couldn’t fool a profiler. You knew better than to even try. Taking a deep breath, you started,

“I didn’t think I’d ever tell you this, and I’d like to say that I want whatever I say here to stay here. I don’t want this getting out and spreading around campus like a wildfire.”

“Understood. But if you’re going to hurt yourself or others…”

“I’m not. Promise.”

“Okay. Go on.”

“Well, um, see, I don’t know how to say this without making it awkward. You’d think as an English major, I could do that. I like you, Dr. Blake, and I know I shouldn’t, 'cause you’re my professor, but I couldn’t help it. I just… it happened and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Y/N, Relax. I can see you’re upset, and I know this must have bothered you for a while, right?”

You nodded.

“I understand. I think that it’s only fair to you that I tell you something as well, and that is I like you as well. Not just as my student, but more.”

“You...do?”

“I do. And, I think we can both agree to keep this a secret.”

“We can.”

“Good. So...what d0es this mean for us now?”

“Well, I would imagine the next step is a date. I’m just not sure if I’m ready to take that chance. 

As she watched you leave, a forlorn gaze was on Alex’s face. She knew that she could do this. Secrets weren’t a stranger to her. But, she knew better than to rush into a relationship, especially with someone as young as you. She would take the weekend to think about it. Alex took solace in the fact that she had let you know that she reciprocated your feelings, so at least you weren’t left wondering. She promised herself she’d give you an answer on Monday. The weekend would be enough time. 

She kept that promise. Alex slid you a note on your desk that said, in her quick printed handwriting, 

_ Y/N, _

_ See me after class. We have much to discuss.  _

You discreetly nodded before tucking the note away in your pocket. A smile flashed on your face before disappearing, but you knew Alex saw it. After the class was over and everyone had left, you walked up to her and asked,

“You wanted to see me?”

“I have your answer.”

“You do?”

“I do. I’m willing if you’re able to be discreet and maintain proper decorum in public, to take this to the next level.”

“Y-You really mean that?”

“I do. I thought about it over the weekend. I just need to make sure that you understand that we cannot show any form of affection in public until you have graduated from this university. You are also not allowed to disclose this to anybody. Is that clear?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Then,” Alex said as she stepped closer to you, “I’d like to invite you to dinner.”

“Tonight?”

“At my house.”

“I’d love to.

She tilted your chin up and placed a gentle kiss on your lips.

“Do you still have that note? I’ll give you my address.”

“I do. Here you go,” you said as you handed her the note. 

She scribbled out her address before handing the note back to you. You smiled at her before saying,

“I’m excited for tonight…”

“Alex. You can call me Alex when we’re alone like this.”

“Alex. I’m excited for tonight, Alex.”

“So am I. I’ll see you later, Y/N.”


End file.
